365 Days
by degrassian1
Summary: Clare and Eli are living together. Eli makes a promise that they will get married in 365 days. Follow them through the journey of the year. I'm new to this, so hope you like(:
1. The Promise

**This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you like it. **

**I was just sitting there thinking and it popped into my head**

**So, enjoy and tell me what you think(:**

**~D1 **

* * *

Clare Edwards lies in the bed of her messed up bedroom. Her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, lays naked next to her. They have just made love for the first time. Clare is in her first year of college. She is going to NYU to become a journalist. Fortunately, Eli also attends NYU.

When they first moved to New York from Toronto they went house hunting. Clare and Eli were looking for completely different things. They came to an agreement though, and bought an apartment with two bedrooms and two baths. They had a small kitchen, a fairly big living room, and a dining room. Just enough for two young people looking to make it in the world.

Last night was their 3 year anniversary, not counting all of the breaks and what not. Clare was awake and looking up at Eli's face from his chest. She couldn't help but stare at his messed up hair and the way that the sun was shining on his face.

"Morning"

Clare was brought out of her trance by Eli. He smiled at her and did a light chuckle. "Good morning," she said.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling wonderful, you?"

"Great. I love you, you know."

"Of course. I love you too."

"I want you to know that one day you will be my wife."

"Well, I can't wait for that day to come."

"365 days"

"What?"

"I promise you that in exactly one year you will be Clare Goldsworthy."

"Eli, you don't have to promise me anything. I know you want to wait to settle down, and I am fine with waiting."

"Clare, I want to marry you. I want to wake up every day and be able to call you my wife. So, in one year I am going to make that happen."

"Eli, are you being serious?"

"Since when do I ever joke with you Clare" They both looked at each other and started cracking up.

"Anyway," Eli said "Yes, I am being serious Clare. I love you and you love me so we should get married."

"365 days…"

"Yeap, and to make it official I got you this." Eli stood up and put his boxers on. Clare watched as he walked over to the closet and got a box. He walked over to Clare's side of the bed and sat right in front of her. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful promise ring.

"Eli, this is gorgeous!"

"Read the inside"

"'365 days' Eli, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do this. Really, how much did this cost?"

"It does not matter. All that matters is that you love it and you accept it."

"Of course!"

Clare gave Eli a huge hug. After he put the ring on her hand, he pulled her on top of him as he lay on the bed. He stared into her big blue eyes for what felt like forever. Then she decided to make the move and pulled him into a long needed kiss. The kiss became more passionate.

"Your amazing, you know?" Clare said.

"Oh, I know."

"Cocky much"

"You love it"

"I do"

"Just like I love you"

"So, one year"

"365 days"


	2. The Engagement

**Hey everyone. So here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**I know it's not that long, but as I go on and get used to this they will get longer. Promise**

**-Dont own degrassi. Though, I wish I did.-**

**~D1~**

* * *

**Eli**

"So, you finally asked her. Nice dude," Adam said.

"Well, I didn't actually ask her I just promised."

"What the hell man! You didn't really ask her?"

"I just gave her a promise ring. I haven't even looked at engament rings yet."

"You should really get an actual ring. I will help."

"Really?"

"Yeah man. I'm your best friend, and best friends do anything for each other."

"Alright lets go."

Adam and I hopped into his new BMW and made our way to Kay's. I never really looked for an engament ring. Not even for friends or family, so this is new. I'm just happy that I have Adam with me. He knows what Clare likes, so I think he will be great help in looking. I just hope I find the perfect one for her. I mean no ring can add up to her beauty, but I will try to get close.

**Clare**

"He did!" Ali yelled.

I am with Ali, Jenna, and Katie at The Dot. Me and Jenna have become really close and I really do not give a crap about what happened with KC all those years ago. I mean, I have Eli now, so why should I care. Anyway, I just told them that Eli promised to may me in a year. Let's just say there were a lot of questions.

"I can't believe he proposed!" Jenna said.

"Well, he didn't actually propose he just promised. I wish he proposed, but I will take what I can get."

"He will soon Clare, don't worry. If he doesn't figure out that he needs to propose someone will knock some sense into him. If not someone else I will volunteer as tribute," Katie said.

"I know Katie. I just want him to soon. You know… make it official."

"He will. I promise. Anyway let's talk wedding."

"Gosh, this is the hardest part."

"It's not. When Jake first proposed I was freaking out, but it gets easier."

"So, whose going to be the maid of honor and best man," Ali asked.

"Well, Darcy is flying home so she is going to be the Maid of Honor, and Adam is most likely going to be best man. Plus, you all are going to be my bride's maids along with Imogen, Fiona, Maya, Bianca, and Becky. I was hoping Ty could be the ring bearer and Sally* could be the flower girl."

"Of course, Sally would love to be her Aunt Clare's flower girl!" said Katie.

"And Ty would be the cutest ring bearer, so yes."

"Thanks guys, and Ali I would put your kid in, but you and Dallas have not got on it yet."

"Clare, shut up!" Ali said after she laughed.

**Eli**

"Okay man let's do this."

"Eli, it's really not that hard. You just look and when you see the one you will know. Trust me."

We started looking around the store. I saw rubies, chocolate diamonds, blue diamonds, and emeralds. When I saw the emeralds I knew Clare would love one. That's because she tells me all the time how she loves the colors of my eyes. So, I just knew she would love it.

"Hey, Adam come over here."

"What?"

"How about this one?"

I pointed to an emerald gem on a silver band surrounded by small diamonds.

"Wow, that is gorgeous."

"You think?"

"Yes, get it."

"Alright."

I then checked out. You don't even want to know how much it cost. After I purchased it Adam dropped me off and wished me a good luck. I went inside and prepared to propose to Clare.

**Clare**

It was a few hours later and I was on my way home. As I walked into the apartment I saw candles everywhere. I also smelled my favorite food, spaghetti. I know spaghetti isn't much, but there is something I love about it.

"Eli?"

He came out of the kitchen wearing a tux and was carrying a rose.

"Hello blue eyes"

He pecked my lips, gave me the rose, then pulled out the dining room chair for me to sit in.

"I will be right back darling"

He came back of few minutes later with the spaghetti and a bottle of wine.

"Your favorite."

"Thank you."

As we were finishing up Eli kept staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?"

He chuckled. "No. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

He walked over to me and got down on one knee.

"I'm just going to say it. Clare will you marry me?"

He opened a box with a beautiful emerald ring with diamonds. The emerald was as green as his eyes. It was the most beautiful ring I have seen in a long time.

"Well?"

I guess I was staring at the ring a little too long cause Eli was looking as if he was getting a bit nervous.

"Of course!"

He stood up and I gave him the biggest hug. I started giving him a little kiss, but he started to deepen it. He soon pulled away.

"Let's get to be fiancé"

"After you future husband."

We went to the room and changed into our pajamas. I got in bed and after he got in to I cuddled up with him and put my head on his chest. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "Goodnight my beautiful blue eyes.


	3. Start Planning

**So these get longer and longer as I go. **

**Also as I go on more drama is going to ensue. Cause we all know how stressful wedding planning can be.**

**Anyway, I am going to be updating often. Sometimes it may take longer though. Just bare with me.**

**To continue, Thank you all for the great reviews. It makes me happy that you guys enjoy and are happy with this story3**

**-Dont own Degrassi-**

**~D1**

* * *

**Eli**

I feel like something is missing. I turn over and open my eyes. Guess what, no Clare. I look at the clock. Guess what, its 12 in the morning. I bet you she is working on wedding stuff. We still have 9 months until the wedding. She just wants to get everything done now.

I hate it when she gets stressed, and she is really stressed now. On top of the work and planning, I'm surprised she hasn't blown up yet. Believe me; I've tried to help her. She is just to determined. Though, that is one of the reasons I love her.

"Clare?" I called out. Of course, no answer. I walked into the office and she wasn't there. I then walked into the living room. Still there was no Clare. I knew of one other place she may be.

I walked down the steps of the building out to the front. I walked a bit down the street until the park came into view. And lone behold, there is Clare sitting on the bench.

I didn't want to startle her, so I walked up cautiously. I heard her sniffling and instantly knew she was crying. It breaks my heart when she cries.

"Baby, whats wrong," I said soothingly as I walked over and sat beside her. She looked up at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"I will answer yours if you answer mine."

"Well, long story short. I woke up and you weren't there. So, I came here. Now your turn." She looked at the ground.

"Clare, look at me."

"No, cause you are going to laugh. I mean it is really stupid actually."

"Anything that makes my Clare cry is not stupid. I will never laugh at you Clare. You should know that by now."

"Fine. I just feel overwhelmed. Like I did not get the venue that I dreamed of as a little girl. Then on top of that my boss is up my ass. I have to do story after story. I swear he is doing it on purpose!"

"Hun, we still have 9 months. It's going to be okay." She turned her head at me and if looks could kill I would be dead.

"It's going to be okay?!" She stood up and continued, "Eli, everything is falling apart. Darcy can't come because she has another house to build. I lost the venue. I can't find one good caterer in this god damn town. It just is not working.

"I don't know what to do know. My own father cannot even make it to his own daughter's wedding. I just can't do this alone."

My heart broke right there. Seeing Clare in pain hurts, but I didn't know it was that bad. I knew the venue was important to her. That is where her grandparents and great grandparents got married. Also, She didn't even tell me that Darcy and Randall couldn't make it.

I did the only thing I could do. I stood up and just pulled her into a hug.

"Clare, we will work everything out. Even with Darcy and Randall not being there, you will have the night of your life. I will help you will the planning and everything. It will work out. I promise."

She just clung onto me and stayed in my arms for about 10 minutes. She then spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I know Im acting like a bitch."

"Hey don't talk about my beautiful fiancé like that. And Clare, it's no big deal. It's not like you are one of those brides off of bridezilla."

Clare pulled away and looked at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"What?"

"How do you know what bridezilla's is?"

I chuckled, "Cece made me watch it with he sometimes. What were you thinking."

"Oh, nothing much. Just when I'm not home you watch things like Say Yes to the Dress and Real House Wives."

I just started laughing. Clare had the biggest smile on her face. I knew she was relaxed and not as stressed as before knowing she had me by her side.

"Damn Clare you caught me. Anyway, how about we get out of this cold weather and get back to the apartment. I will make you some hot coco then we can go to bed. Sound good?"

"You are the best you know?"

"Oh, I know"

She chuckled and walked away, but as she was walking I heard under her breath, "So cocky."

* * *

**Clare**

I woke up to the smell of a very delicious breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and fresh coffee. I felt hands go over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um, that guy I meant at the bar last week?"

Eli took his hands from my face and chuckled.

"Nice one. Anyway, Here is a wonderful breakfast for the most beautiful girl in the world. I hope you enjoy."

"Awe thanks babe."

I pecked his lips before I sat down. After breakfast we got right to work.

"Okay so what do I do first?"

"First, you, sir, have to pick your best man and the groomsman."

"Well, Adam is the best man of course, and Drew, Cam, Jake, KC, Dallas, and Dave."

"Sounds good. Now colors."

"Greeeeeaaaat."

"Come on its fun. Since we are having the wedding in the summer the colors have to be warm. We could do an ocean blue and tan for the beach. Or we could do a red and tan."

"I like the blue and tan. The blue can represent your eyes and the tan matches well."

"Okay. Now, where do we want to have it at?"

"How about the abandoned church?"

I looked at him and though about it. We would have to make a new pathway to get there. Because walking behind buildings to a wedding is not very attractive. Also, me and Eli have had a lot of memories there.

"I like that idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we just have to fix it up a bit and figure some things out. But past all of that we have had some good memories. This will just be added to the list."

Eli smiled and I smiled back. What can I say? He has a contagious smile, especially when it's not just his usual smirk. It feels nice to know that I am one of the few people that can get that smile out of him.

As Eli was looking at cake flavors I got a text. The text was from Katie asking if me and Eli wanted to have a double date.

"Hey, babe."

"Yeah?"

"Katie wants to know if we wanted to go on a double date with them tonight. Want to go?"

"Sure. Let's take a break from all of this stuff."

"Well, I know me and Katie will be talking about it. So you and Jake can just go off in Lala land."

"Really Clare?"

"What?"

"Lala land"

I laughed, "It seemed appropriate."

"You are so weird."

"Yeah, but you love."

"That I can't deny."

* * *

**Clare**

We made it to a nice restaurant. It had a bar for the guys so while me and Katie talked girl stuff the guys could drink.

"Clare!" Katie yelled.

She ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug.

"Katie you act like we haven't seen each other in forever."

"Yeah, but when you spend so much time with Jake it's nice to see a normal calm person again."

"Nice one Katie. Just, let's go get our table," Jake said.

Me and Eli walked in hand in hand. We followed our waiter to the table. Katie clearly had some big news. How do I know? Well, let's just say, Katie sucks at hiding her feelings.

"Spit it out."

"What?"

"Katie I know you. Tell me why you are so happy."

"IM PREGNANT!"

I screamed in joy and jumped up and hugged Katie. I could hear Eli say to Jake "Nice man. Want to go to the bar." I knew that they wanted to get out of here before everything started.

After a few hours of wedding and baby talk and Eli having a few drinks we headed home. As we walked into the apartment I said, "I was nice to let loose for a night."

Eli came up to me and put his arms around me.

"It was a fun night, but I'm so tired. I just want to hold my gorgeous girl and go to bed."

"Haha, I am too. So let's get to bed."

That night I had dreams about a wonderful wedding. I pictured how me and Eli's kids would turn out. I imagined a little girl with his hair and my eyes. Another that looks just like and and one that looks exactly like me. I dreamed of us growing old together and me falling asleep in Eli's arms every night. To Death do us part.

Now I can't wait for the wedding.


	4. Dresses and Tuxes

**Here is chapter four.**

**The tuxedo's and dresses are on my profile. **

**I hope you enjoy(:**

**-Dont own degrassi-**

**~D1**

**Clare**

"Eli, I'm leaving."

"Okay, have fun."

He came up and gave me a quick peck and I was out the door. I am on my way to look at wedding dresses. This is one of the hardest things. What happens if I find two that I like? Plus, what if my friends disapprove?

My mom could not make it because she has a doctor's appointment. So, it's going to be Ali, Jenna, Katie, Bianca, and Maya. The only reason I had all my bridesmaids come is because I also want to get their dresses.

Since Darcy is not going to make it to my wedding, I picked my other sister. My other sister being Katie. Ali was kind of upset at first, but I explained that Katie is basically my sister. I also told her I did not want to get anybody upset. Guess that didn't work out to well huh?

In about 30 minutes I made it to the shop. It's like one of the stores off of Say Yes to the Dress. Everyone was already outside waiting for me.

"Hey girls."

"Hey. You ready to find the perfect dress?" Ali said.

"Well, I am kind of nervous."

"Oh, don't be. You will be fine," Katie reassured.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Some brides react differently to different things. Like I know right now some brides would be so excited. Others, like me, would be nervous as hell. And finally, some would be very emotional. I just wish I was one of those excited brides.

When we walked in we signed in at the front desk. A young lady came up and led up to the dresses.

"Okay, so is there any particular style of dress you were looking for?" She asked.

"Well, the wedding is going to be in the summer. So, nothing like the princess style. I was thinking maybe a mermaid dress. Or, some loose fitting dress. I do want some lace incorporated in the dress also."

"Damn Clare, you got it all figured out," Jenna said. We all laughed.

"Okay. Well, Clare you can go to the dressing room and I will look around the floor and see if I can find a dress that matches your needs. If the bridesmaids want to look for a dress for you they are welcome to."

The woman, whom is named Alyson, led me to the dressing room. About 10 minutes later she came back with about 4 dresses.

"You ready for the first one?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

I tried on the first dress and walked out to the girls to show them. The dress was stunning. It was a white loose fitting dress. It had one shoulder and the gems came down the side of the dress.

"Oh my gosh Clare. That is beautiful," Katie said. Everyone else agreed.

"The only problem is there is no lace, but I will still keep this one in mind."

We went back in the dressing room and I tried on the second dress. I walked out and looked in the mirror. The dress was better than the first, and it had lace. The dress was a mermaid gown with lace everywhere. On the top there was beaded lace.

"Clare. That one is perfect."

"It is."

I felt as though I didn't need to look at anymore dresses.

"This is the one."

I just heard all of the girls cheer with joy. Alyson led me back to the dressing room and I took off the dress. She told me to go to the front counter after I was done getting dressed and when I was done picking out the bridesmaid's dresses.

Another woman came back and led me to the bridesmaid's dresses. I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted Malibu blue and I wanted it loose fitting.

It didn't take me long to find bridesmaid's dresses. I checked with the girls and they all loved it. The dress was exactly what I wanted. For the Maid of Honor I'm going to save money and figure out a way to make it unique on my own.

I got all of the girl's sizes and made my why up to the front desk.

"Hello Clare. Did you find bridesmaid's dresses?" Alyson asked.

"Yes. I got all of the girl's sizes right here."

"Great. Now we ordered your wedding dress, and I will be right back. I am going to order these."

She walked into a back room. About 10 minutes later she came back.

"Okay. The dresses will be in in about three months. We can schedule your fittings now or when the dresses come."

"We will just wait until they come because I do not know my work schedule at the moment."

"Okay let me get you your receipt and you can be on your way."

"Thank you."

When we left the shop the girls and I decided to go out for some late lunch.

**Eli**

"Okay guys. It's time to find our tuxes."

All of my grooms men sighed. Most were complaining.

"It wont be that hard. You are all wearing Malibu blue and I am wearing tan. Lets just get in there and do this as quick as possible."

All the guys went into the tux shop one by one. Adam was walking by my side. Clare said to just get all of the same tux for them. She said we will figure out how to make Adams tux special.

"Hello sir, how may I help you."

"Um, We are just here to order our tuxedo's. I am the groom and these are my Groom's men. I am looking for something tan while these fellows will be wearing blue."

"Come with me sir. I know the perfect suit for you."

I followed the dude to the back of the store. As we were walking he told me that this tux is new and that it matches what I need perfectly. When we got to the back he showed me it.

The suit was all tan with all white underneath. I liked it and I believed Clare would like it.

"So guys what do you think?" I asked the guys after I put it on.

"It's nice dude. I think Clare would like it," Adam said.

"Diddo," Drew had to add.

"Okay. Now go ahead and look on the floor for your groom's men tuxedo's. I will go and order this tux for you sir. I already have your measurements. Now when you find the groom's men I will need their sizes to. If they do not know them they will need to get a measuring tape from somewhere in the store. Just come and get me when you are finished."

"Thank you."

At that he walked away. There were so many styles of suits that I never knew of. I don't get what the big deal is. It's just a suit.

Anyway I just want a simple tux. That is all. As I was walking I saw the perfect one for my boys. It was a long coat with a vest and bow. I went and asked the man if the vest came in blue. They said it does.

About 30 minutes later I got all of the guys measurements and made my way to the front desk.

"Got the tux and the measurements."

"Perfect. Let me just order these for you."

5 minutes later he was back out.

"These tuxedos don't really have an exact time they come. So when they do I will call you to notify that they have come in. At that point we will set up the fitting."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too sir."

I then made my way home. When I got home Clare was not there yet. I texted her to see where she was at.

Hey sexy. I came home and you weren't here. Where are you blue eyes? –Eli

Haha, I'm one my way home Eli. Don't worry you will get to see my beautiful face soon enough(; -Clare

Guess my cockiness rubbed off on you.- Eli

Yes. Yes it has.-Clare

I chuckled then went to get a real quick shower. When I got out Clare was sitting at the desk in the bedroom.

"Hello fiancé." I gave her a quick peck before I went to the dresser to get dressed.

"Hey. So did you find the perfect tux?"

"Yeap. And did you find the perfect dress?"

"Yes! It is just everything I dreamed of Eli."

"Can I see it?" She gave me the you are kidding right look.

"No! Why in the world would I show you."

I got finished getting dressed ann walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her as she put her hands around my neck.

"Because you love me."

"Well, that I can't deny, but yours still not seeing it."

"Damn."

We both laughed.

"Want to go out to dinner Blue Eyes?"

"Yes, that would be nice."


End file.
